Awards or other recognitions of achievement are commonly displayed in areas accessible to the viewing public. Icons, plaques or other similar engraved tributes are often used in these displays. Typically, a plaque is first engraved and then attached to a wall or placed in a display case for viewing. As award displays are commonly illuminated, lighting may be externally directed onto the plaque surface to illuminate the display. Other attempts to exhibit icons include placing them in large space consuming display cases. Alternatively, the display may comprise a large board or other surface mounted to a wall, and individual etched name plates are attached to the board or surface as desired.
Consequently, there exists a need for a system for displaying an icon, a plaque or other decorative recognition of achievement. The present invention discloses an illuminated display system that does not require wall space for the exhibition. The illuminated display system is scalable to accommodate a varying amount of icons. The illuminated display system is also able to provide illumination in a variety of colors. Additionally, as the illuminated display system is suspendable from a ceiling by its own power source or support structure, a wall surface is not required to display the icons.